swcrossoversfandomcom-20200214-history
Reggie Dobbs
Reginald "Reggie" Dobbs is the of a high school located in , New York City where Ezra Bridger, Sabine Wren, Phillip Tate. and C1-10P work. Dobbs is known throughout the city for shunning the normal way of running a New York City public school in favor of methods that encourage his students to want to attend school as opposed to running the streets. These methods have included banishing the New York City Police Department's School Safety Division from creating a prison-like environment in his school to doing away with the in favor of In-School Suspension except for extreme cases of student misbehavior and reminding students of his own misspent youth among other methods. Combating a Problem In 2018, Dobbs was informed that one of his students was suspected of dealing drugs in the school by one of his teachers. Dobbs fearing that a sweep by the School Safety Division would disrupt classes asked the NYPD to send in an undercover officer. The officer (Jamal Wilkins) was told to only let Dobbs know his true identity and to play the role of a disruptive student. During this investigation, Wilkins pointed out some possible suspects to Dobbs including the at the time socially withdrawn Darius Carpenter and suggested that Dobbs reach out to the Remnant or the Jedi Order of Earth for additional help. During this time, one of his teachers went out on maternity leave creating an opening for a substitute teacher which Remnant General Tevin Felth took advantage of by sending in newly appointed Jedi Knight Ezra Bridger and Bridger's droid Chopper. Dobbs was quickly impressed by Bridger and Chopper that he arranged with Felth to keep the two on full-time adding that the teacher Bridger replaced had no control over the classroom and was a poor role model for the female students. The combined efforts of Bridger and Wilkins led to a quick end of the school's drug problem as well as uncovering a sleeper agent of the growing First Order in the school who was in fact the dealer Wilkins had been searching for. Following Operation Lothal Freedom, Dobbs received a copy of Wilkins' notes on his students in which Wilkins labeled Darius as "Something Not Right" and suggested that Darius be assigned to Bridger's Homeroom for the 2018-2019 School Year. Dobbs was unaware that Kanan Jarrus was using The Force to make the same suggestion. Summer of 2018 During the Summer, Dobbs was informed that Bridger had been kidnapped by agents of Grinta the Hutt and taken to the planet Onyx where he was beaten severely. After discussion with Felth, Dobbs received Sabine Wren as a substitute for Bridger while also welcoming veteran Science teacher Phillip Tate to his staff. He also worked with Chopper and AP-5 to rearrange the school's book room to his liking. An Abused Child About a month into the new school yer, Dobbs was made aware of just what Wilkins had suspected was going on with Darius when Wren and Bridger not only reported injuries to Darius that could not be explained given what the two knew of Darius from Wilkins' notes and Jarrus' observations, but also an incident in which his mother's boyfriend threatened to assault Bridger during a parent-teacher conference and that Bridger had to stop Wren from shooting the boyfriend in the classroom. Dobbs and Bridger quickly began working with Felth and local business owner Lamar Clarkson to get Darius who had excellent grades despite his horrible living arrangements a part-time job as Darius had begun causing disruptions in classrooms on an almost daily basis to get Detention in order to avoid going home to his mother and her many boyfriends. As Bridger returned to teaching, Dobbs arranged for Wren to replace his art teacher who had been arrested for drugs and to satisfy Felth's request to have someone watch Bridger's back. In December 2018, Dobbs was informed by Clarkson that Darius had seemingly gone missing without a trace and that Clarkson was beginning to worry given what he knew about Darius' home life. Days later, Dobbs was informed that Darius had been taken to after Bridger and Wilkins had made a home visit to check on Darius and were told by an unknown male to go away and that Wilkins had used Bridger's overwhelming concern as a reason to force entry into the apartment once a squad of Remnant Stormtroopers arrived. When Dobbs arrived at the hospital, he first comforted Bridger who said that Darius was clinging to life and then asked Wilkins and Darnell Hollister if they had located some sort of family in The Bronx so that Darius wouldn't have to change schools or be placed in the Child Welfare System. The next day, Dobbs visited Darius along with Bridger, Tate, Wren, and Wilkins where they were joined by Darius' maternal grandparents who Hollister and the Felths had managed to locate. Dobbs along with Bridger, Tate, Wren, and Wilkins later received special awards for service to the Remnant from Tevin Felth. 2019 As 2019 opened, Dobbs caught the end of an incident in which a student and local gang member named Diego Perez had attacked Darius in the school hallway before taking a swing at Wilkins. Dobbs quickly moved to have Perez expelled from his school as a warning to any other gang members. Dobbs also went along with both of Bridger's suggestions of Darius transferring to the Junior Academy for the 2019-2020 School Year based on his academic performance, but also the idea of getting permission from Darius' grandparents for Darius to join the Spectres as the group had heavily invested themselves into Darius' life over the past few months. Dobbs later handed down a three day out-of-school suspension on student Steven Abernathy after Steven had made an unprovoked attack on Darius in front of Ezra and Chopper. During the Spring, Dobbs was informed that another one of his teachers would be leaving in May to give birth. The city quickly sent in a substitute teacher who was the granddaughter of former Lothal Governor Arihnda Pryce. Pryce quickly began a self-imposed crackdown on everything including using School Safety Agents to shakedown and steal from students. This came to a head when Darius, now a member of the Spectres had been keeping a copy of the Astro Megaship's files on him reported the after-school shakedown to Bridger and Wren with Wren deciding to both walk Darius out and confront Pryce about both the theft and the searches which not only went against Dobbs' policy but also violated the students' rights. This led to a fight between Pryce and Wren in which Wren reminded Pryce of how her grandmother's reign as Governor of Lothal had ended for a similar reason. The fight was quickly broken up by Bridger and Tate with Dobbs delivering a lecture to Pryce about how he and the students preferred teaches like Bridger, Tate, and Wren, how he had gotten more complaints about her attitude and behavior then he did about Bridger handing out failing grades before adding that she would be fired, that he hoped she ended up in front of Judge Jennifer Khayman, and telling Wilkins who had arrived along with both Officers from the NYPD and a pair of Stormtroopers to take Pryce away. As the 2019-2020 School Year opened, Dobbs began dealing with vandalism around the school as well as formally instituting a policy that had begun the previous year in which any student who was recorded or observed calling Chopper a trash can would receive the same three day In-School Suspension for showing disrespect towards school staff. Dobbs later mentioned that he would be referring all future cases of vandalism at the school to Tevin Felth's office. Dobbs also confiscated a boombox from a student who was playing profanity-laced music on it in numerous classes. As 2019 closed, Dobbs filed the paperwork for the transfer of Steven Abernathy to the Junior Academy's Boot Camp Program after Steven had been discovered by Sabine and Chopper painting gang tags on lockers for at least the fourth time that Dobbs knew of as well as turning Steven over to Landon McKnight and his Stormtroopers as part f his new zero-tolerance policy when it came to gang activity in his school. He later had Ezra deliver Steven's file to Mekya Fanes allowing Ezra to fill Fanes in on the previous incident between Steven and Darius. Category:Humans Category:New York City Category:Earth Category:Educators